Appliances for shaping fibrous material include for example fabric irons, hair curling tongs, hair straightening irons. Modern appliances typically have temperature controls so the user can select an appropriate heat setting for their needs and thus avoid unnecessarily high temperatures that may damage the fibrous material. The temperature may be indicated with a dial or via LED indicator lights on the handle. Heat protection sprays may also be recommended for pre-treatment of the fibrous material to be treated. Where the appliance is passed over the fibrous material, a special coating may be used on the appliance area that directly contacts the fibrous material to reduce friction damage.
CN201504727U discloses a infrared pull-free hair straightening clamp characterized by no pull force, small electricity consumption and reduced hair damage in penning, comprising an upper clamp body, a lower clamp body, a penning plate, a heater and a temperature control device, wherein the upper clamp body and the lower clamp body are hinged to form a pincer-shaped fixture; the perming plate is installed on the inner side surface of the lower clamp body; the heater is a PTC heater installed in a heat-conductive, high temperature-resistant cylinder; and there is a groove on the upper clamp body rightly opposite the penning plate; the heat-conductive, high temperature-resistant cylinder is movably installed on the supports at both ends of the groove, the surface of the heat-conductive, high temperature-resistant cylinder being higher than the inner side surface of the upper clamp body; there are also grooves on the edges of both sides of the supper clamp body, and a plurality of infrared LED lights are installed in the grooves. US20040206368A1 mentions a device used for straightening hair. US20040206368A1 states that the “device includes a handle 40 and a flat transparent plate 42 . . . [and the] plate can be passive and merely transmit light of the proper radiation generated by a UV lamp or other light source, or active and generate and emit light 41 from inside the plate 42 as described . . . for the light-emitting hair curler”.
There is a constant need for improved appliances for shaping fibrous material. More specifically there is a need for appliances enabling reduced heat damage of the fibrous material.